Sennen no Revenge
by MarikuChan
Summary: Yami Bakura wants Yugi’s Millennium Puzzle, and will do anything to get it. But will he go too far to get revenge on the Pharoh? Kaiba/Yami, Bakura/Yami, rape, yaoi. Bakura/Ryou in later chapters. Maybe more?
1. Spirit? Yeah, right!

Sennen no Revenge

A/N: Yaoi, rape, ooc-ness, maybe some fluff?

Okies, Bakura is Yami Bakura and Ryou is regular Ryou, kk?

Couples (current): Kaiba x Yami, Kaiba + Yami

Bakura x Yami (Rape warning. I'll warn more when it gets that far.)

Bakura + Ryou (In later chappies, possibly Bakura x Ryou)

Wow... Chapter 1 of my first YGO ficcie!!!

* * *

It was a pleasant day. Yugi had won another duel, so spirits were high. "Hey, Yugi? D'you think we could find some food? I'm hungry," Jounochi announced. Anzu nearly face-faulted.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY, JOUNOCHI!!!" Jou winced.

"Uh... Sorry for being a growing boy, Masaki." Anzu's growl was all it took for Jou to hush. Yugi laughed aloud.

"You two always fight." Yugi silenced as a voice filled his head.

_ They always fight. It's very irritating when I'm trying to rest. _

Well, Yami, there's not much I can do. I try to be diplomatic...

What does diplomacy ever solve? You should be more aggressive, Yugi. Now, I'm going to rest. I'll take care of them myself if they wake me again. The two's mind link broke, and Yugi turned to Anzu and Jou, who were on the verge of ripping each other's throat out.

"Would you two stop?! I'M getting fussed at because Yami can't sleep. He said next time he was woken up, he'd take care of you himself, and I really don't want you two getting hurt." Honda turned to Yugi.

"You're threatening Jou and Anzu with your alter-ego? That's not like you." Yugi sighed.

"Yami is NOT an alter-ego!!! He's a real person!!! He just lives inside the puzzle. His soul was trapped there." His three friends looked at him and laughed as they walked down Domino City's main road.

"Yugi, you're turning into a nutcase," Jou said worriedly. He turned to Anzu and Honda. "Maybe we should take Yuge to the doctor…"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!!!" The outburst from the normally silent boy startled his friends. "I am not crazy. The spirit of an ancient Pharaoh, from five thousand years ago, possesses this puzzle. The pharaoh just so happened to look a lot like me. He only has half of his memories, and in exchange for me helping to get them back, he has offered to protect me and grant me my one wish." His three friends blinked at him, then exploded with laughter.

"You expect us to believe that?! Get real, Yugi!" Honda told his friend. Jou snickered.

"Yeah, Yugi. That's the wildest story I've ever heard. We better get home and ask Surogoku-san." Anzu nodded in agreement.

"Yugi, perhaps all this dueling and such is getting to you." Yugi pulled away from the gentle hand she used to caress his cheek. The puzzle rattled and fell from Yugi's neck, the eye of Ra glowing.

"See?! You made him angry!" A familiar materialized from the puzzle and disappeared down the road. Yugi glared at his friends. "You ran him off now!" The three just stared at the puzzle.

"So there really is a ghost…"

Yami wandered away from the puzzle. _They really thought I was an illusion… How could they think that, after I made it so obvious that I was real?_ He knew where he was going. The other times he had sneaked away from his confinement in the puzzle, he had gone to the same place. Despite their supposed "rivalry," Yami had become close friends with Kaiba Seto, the Duel Monsters champion until Yami had beaten him. According to Yugi and his friends, Kaiba was still a heartless man who had a lot to learn. Yami knew better. Kaiba had come to understand and believe in the heart of the cards, as Yugi called it. _I still think dueling with cards is silly. Real monster battles are much more fulfilling. And Seto seems to understand this as well. At least I have one friend who can really see eye-to-eye with me in this day and age. He seems so familiar… Perhaps I met him in another life. _Yami smiled and kept walking towards the Kaiba Mansion. Seto would be surprised. Pleasantly surprised. Yami wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but the feelings between he and Seto were far more than that of good friends. _It's nice to have someone I can depend on._

Ryou Bakura sat down at his desk doing his homework. He looked to the Millennium Ring lying nearby. _The spirit who lives inside that ring is one of pure evil. I've been told the things he does. I need to learn to control him before he really hurts someone…_ He heard his Yami speak to him.

Ryou. You are too weak. Learn to be stronger. Then maybe you wouldn't be beat up by so many bullies. 

I'm not violent like you, my Yami. I care about what the others feel. I'm not going to be a cruel person to them because they are too immature to realize their own errors. 

Hn. Weakling. You are a weak coward, Ryou. Why do I waste my time with you? 

Because you don't have a choice. 

You don't even try to help me. If you'd just get that puzzle from Yugi, we could go on. I'd be out of your body in no time whatsoever. But you, you just try to smile politely and be friends. Where's the aggression there? If you lived in my time, you'd be hanging by your thumbs. Boys don't act in such ways. At your age, you'd already be thinking about your wife, if you hadn't been married to her yet. It would be entirely possible for you to already have a family. I'm not going to tolerate such a weakling! 

As I said, Yami, you haven't a choice. 

Hn. Then I guess I'll get my revenge on that Pharaoh myself. 

How do you intend on doing that? 

Like this! Yami Bakura's spirit slowly rose up out of the ring, materializing into a solid being. Ryou gasped.

"Impossible!!! You can't do that!!!" Yami Bakura smirked at Ryou.

"Oh? Can't I? Who's going to stop me?" Ryou sat there helpless as his evil Yami took off out the window with the Millennium Ring.

"No… What's he going to do?"

___________________________________________________________

How was that?! I'll add some more when I get it typed. That is, if you guys want more… ^^;

Readeth mah poetry!!!!


	2. A Dark Plan

Well... I wasn't expecting such positive feedback. ^_^ I feel so honored now that people are really enjoying my bad writing! So, for you who want more... CHAPTER TWO!!!

A/N: Yaoi, rape, ooc-ness, maybe some fluff?

Okies, Bakura is Yami Bakura and Ryou is regular Ryou, kk?

Couples (current): Kaiba x Yami, Kaiba + Yami

Bakura x Yami (Rape warning. I'll warn more when it gets that far.)

Bakura + Ryou (In later chappies, possibly Bakura x Ryou)

Well... Here we go again!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yami finally ascended the stairs that led to the front doors of the Kaiba mansion. He sighed an gave the wood a few quick raps. Mokuba answered. Yami smiled down at the younger boy. "Mokuba... Is your brother home?"

"Yeah... He's in his office finishing up some paperwork."

"Thanks. May I see him?"

"I don't think he'll mind. You know where his office is, right?"

"Yeah." Mokuba moved aside and let the spirit inside. Yami went upstairs and rounded and few corners before he heard the sound of typing and papers shuffling. He straightened the leather he always wore and knocked on the door of the executive. It took a few minutes before he heard the familiar gruff voice.

"Who is it?" Yami smirked.  


"Special delivery for Kaiba Seto-san!!!" He heard Seto's typing pause and the sound of footsteps before the door opened to reveal the usually-tired Seto. The stoic young man smiled at his "rival," and lowered his head to lay a light kiss on Yami's lips.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your hikari?" Yami sighed and explained what happened earlier with Yugi and his friends. Seto listened carefully.

"That's awful. You want to stay here for the night? I have plenty of guestrooms." _I'd offer Yami my own room to share, but... he might...think I'm too forward... We haven't been going out that long. Best to offer him a guestroom._

"Sure. Why not?" Yami smiled as Seto showed him to a large room with an equally large four-poster bed.

"Will this do?" Yami smiled and shook his head.

"Like I'm going to refuse." Seto laughed as well.

"Right. Let's go eat."

"Yeah. Let's."

Yugi sat on his bed with his head in his hands as sobs racked with body. "C'mon, Yuge... He'll be back. You still have his puzzle." Jou tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, Yugi. Yami'll be back. Jou's right. As long as you have that puzzle, Yami _has_ to come back." Honda added.

"Cheer up, Yugi." Anzu's words of comfort even fell on deaf ears.

"It's all your fault!!! You hurt his feelings!!! He would be here instead of who-knows-where if you guys would've listening!!!" Jou and Honda looked at each other then crept out the door to leave the crying Yugi alone with Anzu. She sighed and sat on the bed, picking up Yugi and rocking him to sleep. Yugi didn't complain and fell asleep, holding the puzzle as tight as he could.

Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street in the moonlit night. He glanced at his ring. The points hadn't so much as twitched. He finally sensed the Puzzle, but the Pharaoh wasn't in it. _ Well... then I'll have to hunt the Pharaoh himself. _ Yami Bakura kept walking, his memories running through his head. He remembered the Pharaoh at the height of his power. The boy had stayed a virgin, despite his wives. It wasn't exactly uncommon knowledge that he was waiting on Seth, the High Priest. Everyone with half an intelligent brain could see how much the two cared for each other. He growled softly. The Pharaoh was beautiful. Still was. Five thousand years hadn't changed that fact. He had been so close to Yuugiou, or Yami as they called him now, everytime he'd managed to rip off something from the palace. He could've taken him then and there. Another thing. Anyone with half a sense of beauty wanted to sleep with Yuugiou. _To hell with loving him. As long as you could fuck him, you'd be satisfied._ Realization dawned on Bakura. _He's determined to stay chaste for Seth, is he? Hmm... that Seto character looks a good bit like him, so I'd bet my last piece of gold that Yuugiou is saving himself for Seto. I know how to get that little bitch's Puzzle now. _He looked down at his ring as it pointed to the Kaiba mansion, where he could feel the Pharaoh. _Heh. I have a plan._ Bakura turned and walked towards the grand building in the distance, his dark plan forming as he walked...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

URGH!!! I know that chapter sucked!!!! Well, Merry belated Christmas!!! Here's my gift for you who wanted more! Please tell me how bad I suck. -_-'


	3. A Hard Choice

FINALLY!!! CHAPTER 3!!! Okay, I know it's taken me awhile, but I've had a lot going on. School, and now my grandpa's in the hospital with pneumonia. x_X So, yeah. Well, here's chapter 3. OH! AND FOR ALL OF YOU WHO SAY I'M LEAVING YOU WITH EVIL CLIFFIES — Here's a REAL cliffy for you!

Okay, by now you know the drill, the warnings and couples. So, yeah. And a LIME (if it's even graphic enough to be called that...) in this chapter!!! ^.^ 

Oh, and since I've forgotten: Disclaimer: I, Yami Tenshi, in no way, shape, or form, own Yu-Gi-Oh!™, or any of its characters. If I did, it wouldn't be appropriate for Kid's WB! And I am not responsible for any mind-fucking you receive by reading this!!! It is solely your fault for the corruption!!! ^_^ I'm just here to help!

* * *

Seto walked Yami to the room he would be staying in, arm wrapped around the Pharaoh's waist. Yami leaned into the warm embrace he was receiving from the taller boy. When they arrived beside the bed, Seto scooped up Yami and tucked him in, kissing him gently. Yami ran his tongue along Seto's lips, and delved into his boyfriend's mouth to deepen the kiss. Seto sucked on the shorter boy's tongue, and was quickly pulled down by a pair of slender arms. Seto untucked the black tank top Yami wore, and slid his hands over the smooth skin his hands met. When his hands brushed over the small nubs that were Yami's nipples, he earned a moan and a harder kiss from his tricolor haired 'rival.' Seto smirked in the kiss, and parted only to slip the black tank top off of him. Yami smiled up at him, panting from the lack of air. Seto then let his hands wander down to unbuckle and remove the two belts Yami wore. "Those pants are extremely tight. How _do_ you get into those?" Yami's eyes glinted with a light of mischief. 

"Well, for starters, you got to turn me on."¹ Seto purred as he managed to run his hands into the back of the boy's pants, over his rear end. Yami purred under the gentle fingers and gasped when one circled the rim of his entrance. Seto slowly slipped on finger in, earning a loud moan from the boy. It didn't take long for them to realize where this would lead. Yami blushed a deep crimson when he realized what they were doing. Seto blushed as well. "Well... Seto..."

"Hehehe... Yami... " They sat there silently, both afraid they'd gone too far. "Well, I'm going to go to bed." He quickly kissed Yami, and bolted out the door to his own room.

*~*~*~*~*

Ryou stared at the ceiling as he was lost in thought. _What is my yami going to do? Whatever it is, it's bad news for Yami Yugi... My yami isn't all bad, he's just so stuck on getting revenge on the Pharaoh... I wish I knew why. I really do care about him. Too bad it's nearly impossible for him to return the feelings._ Ryou sighed heavily. _I wish Yami-san would lighten up, and learn to enjoy life, instead of living in the past..._

*~*~*~*~*

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, head still lying on Anzu's lap. He felt the gold puzzle still clenched in his small fist. "Feel any better, Yugi?" Yugi sighed.

"Some, but I still miss Yami..."

"He has to come back for his puzzle, so you'll see him again. We'll all be able to apologize for not believing then." Yugi smiled weakly.

"You're right, Anzu. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Yugi." She tucked him in his bed, and waited for him to fall back asleep before she left to return to her own home.

*~*~*~*~*

Bakura smirked as he felt the lock unlock. He had long since cracked the security system. He hadn't been in this modern world long before he learned how to get past its security systems. He stood in the foyer, using his ring to detect the Pharaoh. He felt him further upstairs, in a guest bedroom, apparently. He slunk up towards the room stealthily, avoiding any bit of light. He silently pushed the door open, and padded into the sleeping Pharaoh's room, locking the door behind him. He pulled the covers off of him, and position himself between the spread legs. _Someone's seen a little action tonight. _The Pharaoh groaned and woke up, and jumped upon seeing the tomb robber sitting between his legs. "What are you doing, Bakura?" The thief smirked.

"I want your puzzle, Yuugiou." He pulled off the leather pants the boy wore, revealing the bare flesh beneath. _No underwear? Interesting..._

"You know good and well I'll never give you the puzzle, Tomb Robber. This has been a wasted excursion." Bakura narrowed his eyes. 

"Don't talk fancy with me, _Your Highness. _Are you sure you don't want to give me the puzzle?" Yami looked uneasily at the predatory gleam in Bakura's eyes. 

"You'll never get it, Bakura." Bakura shut his eyes halfway and smirked.

"Well, then. Have it your way. I'll give you a choice: Give me the puzzle and spare yourself, or I'll take it by force. After I take you by force as well."  


* * *

¹I couldn't remember the exact line, but I got this idea from Austin Powers II.

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! What will Yami decide?! Here's an evil cliffie. =D You know the drill, R&R. ^_^


	4. Gomen nasai, minasan!

Okay, this isn't an update. This is just me posting to apologize for taking so long in updating this. The past few months, I've been going through a severe bout of writer's block and I've had a lot of stress on top of that. I'm just writing this to promise to every one of you that's been dedicated and reviewed my story that it will be continued as soon as I can continue it. It's not dead, I swear. ^^;;;

-MarikuChan

_ a.k.a. Yami Tenshi_


End file.
